


Some Cas-anova

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Declarations Of Love, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, cas bends dean over the hood of his car, s9e22 coda, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After choosing Dean over the angels, Cas decides he's tired of wasting time and tells Dean exactly how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Cas-anova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songflightgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songflightgirl/gifts).



> Based on a comment conversation wherein it was discussed how canon Cas was a BAMF and would just bend Dean over the hood of the car, freckled skin glistening in the moonlight and...ahem. 
> 
> But anyway, some feels got in the way, sorry about that. It's mostly smut, I swear.

It had been a long day and Cas was tired. Tired of the fighting. Tired of waning grace. Tired of pretending what he and Dean had didn’t exist. He had chosen Dean Winchester, righteous but broken man, over all the angels. Would that mean anything to Dean? Would he finally see how much he meant to Cas?

“We always have been,” Dean said and even smiled. Dean didn’t really believe it and Cas could tell. But he also knew Dean wanted him to feel better. Dean was trying to be kind, simply for Cas’ sake. That meant something, surely? It brought tears to his eyes.

Cas made a decision. No one knew where they were headed or what havoc this fight might wreak on the 3 of them or the world at large. Any of them might die. The effects of the Mark of Cain were as yet unknown, but Dean was losing that battle and both Sam and Cas could see it. Even if Dean could not - or chose to pretend he could not.

“Dean, will you…take me for a drive? I’d like to go for a ride in your car. I have to admit I’ve missed it.” Cas knew if anything could still sway Dean it was probably compliments to his beloved vehicle.

Dean smirked, actually appearing pleased. “See? I knew Baby’d grow on you. You ready now?”

“Yes, if you are,” Cas assured him, surprised and pleased by how quickly Dean had acquiesced.

Minutes later they were driving down the road. Cas kept stealing glances at Dean and, occasionally, Dean caught him at it, but Cas didn’t mind anymore. He had made his decision and soon Dean would know what all those stares meant, anyway.

“Something on your mind, Cas?” Dean finally asked, flicking a glance toward Cas and then back at the road.

Cas licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Yes, actually. Could we pull over in that field a couple of miles ahead? The one with the broken tractor?”

Dean flicked another glance at him, curious, but all he said was, “Sure thing, man.” He had that same little false smile on his face. Cas wondered what expression would be on Dean’s face in a few minutes.

Just past the tractor was a dirt road and Dean drove down it far enough in that they couldn’t be seen from the road. Cas got out and Dean followed, leaning against his side of the car while he waited for Cas to say what was on his mind. When Cas walked around the car, he crowded right into Dean’s personal space.

Dean started the old lecture, but Cas cut him off. “This might be the end of one or both of us, Dean. This fight with Metatron could be the end of everything.” He looked into the distance, sad smile on his face. “How many times have we been here?”

Dean sighed, all bravado leaking from him as he let the burden he carried show in his drooping shoulders. “Too many.”

“Yes. And yet we’ve never…” Cas hesitated for the first time, accustomed to years of holding back and hiding. “We’ve never gone after what we really want.” He met Dean’s confused eyes then. The anger from the Mark had taken a backseat for now, and Cas was glad of that.

Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, over where his handprint once rested. Dean looked down at his hand for a moment, but said nothing. “Do you know why I chose you over the angels, Dean? Over my army?” His voice was low and soft, like distant thunder.

Dean licked his lips, a little frightened, it seemed. He shook his head with wide eyes.

“I love you, Dean. Not the way that I love Sam. Not in the way that I love the other angels.” He leaned closer, his eyes burning into Dean’s. “In a way no angel is supposed to love a human.” His eyes moved downward, raking over Dean’s mouth hungrily. “You love me, too.” It was not a question. He saw Dean’s eyes widen more, but he ignored it. “You’ll never say it, but you do. For years, I couldn’t see it, but then I couldn’t see how I felt, either.”

He stepped back then, dropping his hand and offering Dean space to run. Dean didn’t move. He seemed stunned. He stayed right where he was, eyes glued to Cas. When he remained where he was for a full minute, Cas dared to step forward and speak again.

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

Dean’s eyes got marginally larger, his breath quickened and he licked his lips, but he remained stubbornly silent. Cas frowned at him. He drew within half an inch of Dean’s face and held there, waiting. Dean swallowed, struggling to keep his eyes on Cas’ eyes and not his mouth, but he was losing the battle.

“I’d kiss you back,” he breathed at last. Cas smiled and closed the distance.

He’d kissed two other people in his life, but neither had prepared him for this. Nothing had prepared him for this. It was like lightning ignited in his lips and shot down through the rest of his body. It made him more determined than ever to have what he wanted tonight. Everything he wanted.

* * *

Dean stood there with Cas in his personal space, and let Cas talk. For the first time in a long time, the Mark was quiet. Something about being so close to Cas was soothing him. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel the need to _KillKillKill_ pulsing through his veins.

Then Cas was asking if Dean knew why Cas had chosen him over the angels. Dean really wanted to know, so he shook his head. Then Cas flipped his entire world upside down with his next words. Since the death of his mother, Dean could count the times he’d heard those words directed at him on his hands, with fingers left over.

He loved Cas, too, he _did_ , but he couldn’t say it. Apparently Cas knew that, though. Dean was having trouble breathing. Cas stepped back, but Dean stayed where he was. He thought if he did, Cas might come close again. He wasn’t disappointed, but he was shocked again by Cas’ next question.

There was a moment when he battled with himself, but when Cas closed the distance to under an inch, all the arguments went away. He knew what he wanted. And he knew to get it, he had to say it. He forced the words over trembling lips.

“I’d kiss you back.”

And fuck, Cas kissed him. _Cas_ was _kissing_ him. How many nights had he gone to sleep thinking about a moment like this? How many times had it been the only comfort he had in his dismal life? But the dreams paled. This was sweeter, darker, more addictive than any dream version could ever be.

Those magic angel hands that had healed him so many times now roamed over his body freely. He’d imagined that, too. His own hands just clutched at Cas’ face, his hair, his neck. He was afraid to roam too far, afraid he’d lose his grip and Cas would disappear. But Cas seemed to have no intention of going anywhere.

Suddenly, Dean felt hands around his hips and teeth against his lower lip. Cas sucked at his lip and groaned, slotting their hips together. The fucker rolled his hips then, grinding his apparently large cock against Dean’s. Dean sucked in a breath, Cas’ tongue now sliding over Dean’s lip again and into his mouth.

This perfect torture went on for several minutes before Cas pulled back, breathless. Dean must have looked drunk out of his mind. He could barely form coherent thought. The taste of Cas was like nothing else. The feel of him was better than anything else had ever been. His skin tingled all over. He didn’t know if it was just attraction or some side effect of Cas having grace, but he didn’t care. He wanted it forever.

“Dean,” Cas ground out in that deep, dark voice of his. Dean’s cock jumped at the need in it. “Do you trust me?”

It was a struggle to make his brain work. “What? Do I - oh. Yeah, Cas. Yes, I trust you.” In the next instant, he was naked and so was Cas. He dove forward and kissed Cas again.

Cas, apparently, had had enough of just kissing. Dean suddenly felt a hand around his cock and, yeah, ok, he was on board with that. Cas’ moves were a little awkward, but, damn, it felt good to be touched. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had just touched him. Or kissed him like this, for that matter.

As they kissed and as they touched - Dean’s hand soon taking up a similar rhythm on Cas’ cock - and as Dean lost himself in the glory of it all, the walls that kept him from talking came down. Something about the passion of the moment loosened his ordinarily clumsy tongue and he spoke in a constant stream as they touched each other in the moonlight.

“God, Cas. Wanted you so long.” Cas was kissing and biting his way over Dean’s whole neck now, occasionally coming up for another kiss on the mouth. “Wanted to touch you. Wanted you with me.” Cas’ teeth sank into the meat of his shoulder as his hand squeezed and Dean gasped. “I...care about you. Shit, Cas, so good.” Cas found his earlobe and learned how much Dean liked it.

Then a rumbling voice in his ear begged, “Let me take you, Dean. Please.”

“You...you wanna...fuck me?” He mounted a protest, more out of habit and a tiny bit of panic than anything else. “I don’t - I never…” Then he remembered what Cas had said. They might not get another chance at this. He should take what he wanted now. He pulled Cas up so he could look him in the eye. “Fuck me, Cas. Wanted it so long.”

Instead of moving immediately to do that, Cas put both his hands on Dean’s face and took him in another frantic kiss, which Dean readily returned. Then a hand came down and scooped Dean’s leg up and around Cas’ waist.

Dean didn’t know where the lube came from, but the finger that skated oh-so-gently over his hole was definitely lubed up. He hissed - at the cold and the sensations that darted out from that fingertip - and it slid over the ring of muscle a few times. When it breached him, Cas pulled back and looked him in the eye. Then he slid his arm behind Dean’s back and up so that his hand could catch in Dean’s hair, at the top where it was longer.

Cas’ tugged and Dean let his head fall back, exposing his neck. It went against his hunter’s instincts, but he was operating on different instincts just now. His body wanted all the sensations that Cas wanted to give it - and he seemed more than willing to give Dean all of them. Those plush pink lips found the hollow at the base of his throat and kissed it. Then that thick, hot tongue traced a stripe all the way up one side of his neck before teeth closed on his earlobe.

Dean was just trying to adjust to that sensation when another finger slid inside him. Then he barely registered the mouth working on his neck for a minute or two while those fingers worked him open. He had a moment to wonder where Cas had learned how to do this and then Cas pressed just right and Dean’s whole body lit up like a supernova.

“Aw, fuck,” he gasped out.

Cas pulled away from his neck with a look on his face that told Dean the contact with his prostate had been a happy accident. Cas stared him in the eye as he repeated the movement and Dean let out a noise that was half gasp, half whine. Cas kissed him hungrily once more and then, without warning, flipped him around so that he was bent over the hood of his car, ass in the air.

“Cas?” he asked in a shaky voice.

The angel didn’t answer. Instead a firm hand slid down his back, digging into the muscles in a deep massage. When the hand reached his glutes, it spread him apart so that those questing fingers could more easily return to their work. Dean moaned this time as they thrust back inside him. This time he was pretty sure a third friend had come along to join the party. He couldn’t think too deeply on it, though, since Cas was now intent on lighting him up by pressing that special spot.

After a few minutes, Dean couldn’t take anymore. It was too much. Tears prickled his eyes from the intense sensations that were spreading through him from Cas’ fingers.

“Please, Cas. Fuck me now. Need you. Can’t take anymore of this. Please.”

The fingers withdrew and he inexplicably whined at their loss. Before he could miss them, though, Cas was lined up and driving into him, hands gripping his hips. It was a little faster than he’d been prepared for, but Cas had prepped him really well. Cas was buried to the hilt on the first stroke and then just stood there for a moment, perfectly still.

Then Dean felt Cas pull back. When he drove forward, Dean saw stars as he punched over his prostate again. Cas set up a rhythm that wasn’t too fast, but he went deep and hard on each thrust. He seemed to want to savor the moment. One hand crept up and over Dean’s back, just touching. Then it clutched for a moment at Dean’s shoulder and helped Cas pound into him even harder.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, his hand dropping from Dean’s shoulder. He slid it around Dean’s waist and then up his chest, pulling Dean up toward him, pressing his back to Cas’ chest. Cas kissed his neck and licked at his ear. Then the hand that was holding him up slid down to grip Dean’s cock.

“Ohhhh,” Dean moaned low and deep as pleasure overtook him. Cas stroked him tightly, angling his hips to hit Dean just right whenever possible. It only took a minute or two of this to have Dean panting, so close to coming he could taste the tremors.

Dean dropped back down to the hood, thrusting back against Cas and fucking forward into his fist. Cas’ grip on his hip tightened almost painfully. It felt possessive and also wild, like Dean had made Cas lose control. The angel who used to be so stoic and unmovable was coming apart, just for Dean.

“Dean!”

It was a growl and it was the last push Dean needed. His orgasm seemed to come up through the ground and into his belly. It was the most intense one he could remember having. His brain shorted out as wave after wave washed over him. He thought he shouted Cas’ name, but he wasn’t certain. He was pretty sure he said fuck.

The next thing he was aware of was Cas coming inside him. He was sure he had bruises on his hips from Cas’ fingers and equally sure he didn’t care. Cas bent forward over him, wrapping Dean up in his arms and holding him fast. And that was maybe Dean’s favorite feeling of the whole night.

Cas didn’t let them stay in that position too long, though. He stood up, then mojo’ed them clean and dressed. Then he pulled Dean into a hug that lasted for a long time. When they pulled apart, Cas, the BAMF angel who had just bent Dean over the hood of his car and fucked him silly, now looked shy and unsure again.

“What is it, Cas?”

“May I sleep in your room with you tonight?”

Dean smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. “Every night we manage to stay alive from here on out, Cas.” Then his own uncertainty pushed forward. “If you want to?”

Cas smiled back, the biggest one Dean had ever seen him smile. “I want that very much, Dean. Shall we go…home?”

“Yeah, Cas. Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on lyrics from Bulldog by Tracy Bonham.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~PS. SFG, where is my pie? ;)~~


End file.
